


Trampoline

by Ice_Queen784



Series: Devil in Me [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a song, Death Wish, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Surreal, Takes place while Coulson and May are in Tahiti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Queen784/pseuds/Ice_Queen784
Summary: Wait, if I'm on fireHow am I so deep in love?When I dream of dyin'I never feel so loved
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Devil in Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850731
Kudos: 12





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Trampoline by SHAED

_ I’ve been havin’ dreams _

_ Jumpin’ on a trampoline _

_ Flippin’ in the air _

_ I never land, just float there  _

Melinda stood on a trampoline, somewhere in a forest, vaguely aware she was dreaming. It all looked and felt real, but she knew it wasn’t. 

She didn’t know where she was, or what she was doing. Or why there was a trampoline in the middle of the woods. But she decided to jump anyway.

She jumped far higher in the air than she thought she would, or even could. She felt like she was flying. And she didn’t stop until she was level with the treetops. But she didn’t fall down.

She flipped a few times in the air, trying to figure out how to get back to the ground. But she couldn’t land. She just floated up there with no way to come down.

_ As I’m lookin’ up _

_ Suddenly the sky erupts _

_ Flames alight the trees, spread to fallin’ leaves _

_ Now they’re right upon me  _

Melinda stared up at the sky, feeling strangely peaceful. And that feeling didn’t leave her, even when the sky somehow burst into flames. 

The trees quickly caught fire as the flames spread downwards. The fire surrounded her. Sparks fell to the forest floor, and fallen leaves and grass erupted too. 

She knew it was only a matter of time before the flames engulfed her. And eventually, they did. But she didn’t scream as she caught fire. It didn’t even hurt. All she felt was peace. 

_ Wait, if I’m on fire _

_ How am I so deep in love? _

_ When I dream of dyin’ _

_ I never feel so loved _

Melinda was paralyzed as the flames consumed her. She could feel her flesh melting away, turning to ash. She was going to die like this. But she didn’t care.

She would be able to follow Phil to the afterlife now. She would never have to live without him. He would still be able to hold her and love her. 

She didn’t mind that she was dying. She hardly even noticed that she was now nothing but ashes falling to the ground. She didn’t feel any of it. All she felt was loved. 

_ I’ve been havin’ dreams _

_ Splashin’ in the summer stream _

_ Trip and I fall in _

_ I wanted it to happen  _

Suddenly, Melinda on the ground again, standing unburnt in a stream. She was still in the woods, but the trampoline was gone, and so was the fire.

She started to walk through the stream. She smiled as she felt the cool water around her feet. She could see little fish swimming carefree in the water below her. But she didn’t see the rock in front of her.

She tripped over it and fell in face first. She hit her head hard on the floor of the stream, which was now covered in rocks. 

It hurt like hell, but it didn’t matter. She was glad she fell. She had wanted to. And she found herself enjoying the pain she felt now. 

_ My body turns to ice _

_ Crushin’ weight of paradise _

_ Solid block of gold, lyin’ in the cold _

_ I feel right at home  _

Melinda felt the water start to get colder. Before long, it was freezing, and the stream started to turn to ice. Within her minutes, her body turned to ice too.

Her body was completely frozen through, but she didn’t feel it at all. She was just a part of the stream. A solid block of ice completely blended into her surroundings.

She knew she should be terrified. But she felt completely at peace with her fate. She felt like this was where she belonged. This was her home now. And that was totally fine with her. Because it would only be her home until she joined Phil in the afterlife.

_ Wait, if I’m on fire _

_ How am I so deep in love? _

_ When I dream of dyin’ _

_ I never feel so loved  _

Melinda laid in the stream as it got hotter again. The water went from frozen to boiling in a matter of seconds, her body thawing out rapidly. The water was hot enough to burn her, but she didn’t feel it at all.

She expected the temperature to stabilize, but the water just kept getting hotter. Eventually, it started to evaporate. And so did she.

But once again, she was completely at peace with her fate. She would die here alone. But she would be reunited with Phil again soon. And that was all that really mattered. 

_ Wait, if I’m on fire _

_ How am I so deep in love? _

_ When I dream of dyin’ _

_ I never feel so loved  _

Melinda evaporated into steam, and everything went dark. It just stopped. She had expected to see Phil, but instead, there was just nothing.

She didn’t understand. She had seen him when she died before. Why wasn’t he here now? But she supposed it didn’t matter. He was dying. And he would join her soon. And then they could be together for all of eternity. And no one could ever take him away from her again.

_ I never feel so loved  _

She used to dream about one day marrying Phil, in a small ceremony with just her parents and the team there. That would never get to happen, but at least she was spending his last days with him in Tahiti. 

She had been devastated to know that he was going to leave her. That she would be returning to the Lighthouse alone. But now, she wouldn’t have to. She could go with him. 

She would be with him forever. And that was all that mattered now. Because she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. And he loved her more than anyone ever had. 

_ Wait, if I’m on fire _

_ How am I so deep in love? _

_ When I dream of dyin’ _

_ I never feel so loved  _

Melinda rematerialized a few moments later, floating high up in the air. She was slowly ascending up into the clouds. Did this mean she was finally dead? Was she going to the afterlife to wait for Phil? She hoped so. Perhaps he might already be waiting for her there. She couldn’t wait to see him again. To get to spend eternity with the man she loved.

But when she rose above the clouds, she didn’t see anyone. There was nothing up here, just more clouds. She floated there for a few moments, before suddenly falling back down to Earth.

She expected she would die once she landed. But when she finally hit the ground, she woke up.

_ Wait, if I’m on fire _

_ How am I so deep in love? _

_ When I dream of dyin’ _

_ I never feel so loved  _

Melinda opened her eyes to find herself in bed in the small beach house she and Phil were renting, very much alive. She looked over to see Phil, lying very still. For a moment, panicked, thinking he was dead.

“Phil,” she shook him. He opened his eyes, looking startled. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. She let out a shaky breath of relief and started to cry. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“I had a dream.” She replied. 

“Did I…,” he trailed off.

“No.” Melinda shook her head. “I did.”

“I’m sorry, honey.”

“Don’t be.” She tried to smile. “It wasn’t a bad dream. If I died, I would get to follow you to the afterlife.”

“Melinda, no.” He pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest. “You have to keep living. I don’t want you to die.”

“I know.” Melinda nodded. “You want to leave me here alone.”

“No, I don’t want to leave you.” Phil replied. “I don’t want to die. I didn’t ask for this. But it’s going to happen. We have to accept that.”

“I can’t.” She cried. “I can’t live without you.”

“You have to.” He insisted. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. You can keep living. And yes, someday, we will be together again. But that day isn’t going to be any time soon. You have to keep living.”

Melinda didn’t want to. She wanted nothing more than to die with him. But it was pointless to keep arguing. 

“I love you.” She whispered.

“You know I love you too, right?”

She nodded. Of course she knew. No one had ever loved her like he did. And no one ever would again. Not until after she was dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. I have several more ideas for this series, so hopefully I'll have more soon. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
